DIVINITY
by saiyanrise
Summary: Goku's ascension to a Super Saiyan God leads to a small tear between dimensions, leaving a woman from U6 trapped in U7. However, after his encounter with Bills, something's not quite right about our hero.
**Author's Note:** Hi everyone! Decided to try my hand at a first person, dbz fanfic. On the timeline, this takes place very shortly after the Goku's encounter with Bills. Goku's ascension to a Super Saiyan God leads to a small tear between dimensions. When a girl is stuck in the other world, Goku is called to help. However, after his encounter with Bills, something's not quite right about the hero. Goku will be in character mostly but there will be some ooc moments and traits. I'm a fan of the idea that Goku's a little more complex than we give him credit for. Anyway, this is something I haven't seen come up yet in (or in a long time) as far as a plot concept. hope you guys enjoy. Rating is T for now but I'll warn you when it changes. **I am in no way affiliated with or own dbz.**

 **Pairing and Warning:**

adult themes in future chapters. some intensity, nothing too dark.

 **DIVINITY**

chapter 01

* * *

 _If there was one thing I've struggled with, it's accepting lack of control and finding the balance within that. Up until this point in my life, I've always either been fighting against it or fighting for it. You can't control anyone but yourself._

The abrasive reflection of headlights in my rearview mirror made it hard to see the dark road ahead, as I tried to get home as fast as possible. I had worked the closing shift at Blitz's; a little hole-in-the-wall restaurant. For a saturday night the joint had been surprisingly slow. Not even the regulars had showed up.

A scowl formed on my tired brow as I thought about all the tips I didn't make. I wasn't desperate for money, but it certainly wouldn't have hurt my bank account..

My feet and lower back hurt from a long 8 hour shift. Tomorrow was the first of three days I had to be at home in a row and It felt like it had been forever since I had been given that much time off. I worked a lot, but in the end I wanted to. I had future plans in the works and I was committed to following through with them. First, I had to not fall asleep at the wheel.

When I pulled into the driveway it took all my energy to lift my sorry ass from the seat. Almost all my energy was zapped. For a moment I had seriously considered sleeping in my car but early spring in the north west could still make for some particularly cold mornings. I threw my bag over my shoulder as I made to unlock the front door.

"Finally home..."I sighed, letting my head drop a bit.

I stood there for a moment trying to blink away the sleep from my eyes as the keys jingled in the lock. On cue, my roommate's cat was at the door in seconds. She ran in between my feet while screaming at me to hurry up and open the door.

"Dammit cat, I'm working on it!" I hissed back.

Making a drowsy note to fix the sticky lock, I finally gained access into my own home. There wasn't a single light on in the house but I didn't even care as I clutched my bag, slowly maneuvering up the stairs and into my little nook of a room.

IN this moment I was extremely grateful for the cozy nest I had. Dropping my bag at my feet, blankets and pillows welcomed me as I fell onto my bed. And as luck would have it, my phone began to thought of getting back up almost made me want to cry.

I waited for a moment to see if the caller would give up but forced my eyes open at the relentless ringing. Whoever was responsible for the late night call, had better have a good reason for it.

"Alright, alright, who the hell is it and what do you want!" I spoke aloud, pushing myself upright.

squinting in the dark, I hauled my bag up into my lap and felt around blindly until my fingers brought forth a thin little piece of technology. The backlight was so bright, but I found nobody was calling me. In fact, there was an alarm set on my phone that I have no recollection of ever setting. The time was 3am.

Glaring at the phone for a moment, my attention shifted to the window when thunder clapped somewhere in the distance. I looked for lightening for a moment but saw nothing. I waited a bit longer before thunder rolled through the eerily dark sky.

"I didn't think we'd have a thunderstorm this early in spring."

Sighing, I closed my blinds half way and snuggled back down into the blankets. Pulling the covers almost completely over my head, I peered at my phone one last time. If I had any more miscellaneous phenomenons occur I'd probably just pull an all nighter..

To be very honest, I was glad to come home to none of Marie's friends. They were all so loud and I hated having to ask more than twice for everyone to settle down. I loved my roommate, but that didn't mean I liked some of her friends.

Holding down the power button and I made sure my phone shut off before I shoved it back into my bag. I didn't want anymore interruptions keeping me from precious sleep and hopefully, a house to myself for the weekend.

Thunder clapped again, this time a little closer to home. I lay there and listened. I waited for the rain, the hail, the wind. Nothing followed. Just thunder growing closer. Unable to keep my self conscious any longer, thinking about tomorrow morning was the last thing on my mind before I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

I woke from a deep sleep from a sudden jolt. My hand clung to my chest as my breath came out in ragged gasps. Eyes wide, I desperately tried to see through the dark. I knew something was amiss as soon as consciousness had found me. I felt exposed in the most unusual way. A small chill ran up my spine, when what I recognized as a cold gust of wind, washed over me. Something was definitely not right.

No sooner had I tore my hand away from my chest did I feel soft, rain soaked, grass against my palms. It protruded between my fingers as my heart started hammering away in my chest. Panic set in.

My eyes fell upon a forest of tall, dense, pine trees. Thick shrubs covered most of the ground, accompanied by sparse patches of bamboo. The poles rattled together in the wind along with other peculiar sounds that echoed and howled around me in the dark.

It was clear I had somehow wound up in the woods. When or by whom I knew not. It became harder to think as the noises seemed to close in. Drawing my arms around my body in an effort to keep warm, I made to stand.

Upon doing so, another gust of wind nearly threw me into a shivering fit as I shifted on my feet. Bare, they began go numb in the cold mud. I was only wearing the old leggings and t-shirt I'd gone to bed in.

"Where the hell am I?" I said outloud

Willing my feet to move, tears filled my eyes. I remembered was falling asleep on my bed and now I didn't know where I was nor where I was headed. All I knew was that I was somewhere foreign and vastly different place than I had fallen asleep in. I had half a mind to almost be grateful I was alone. That was until another strange feeling took over me.

The unmistakable sense that I was being watched gnawed at my stomach. My feet had found themselves, hurtling me forward as I bolted for the shelter of a low hanging tree branch. Hoisting myself up, I wasted no time. I climbed until I felt safely out of reach for whatever may lurk below.

My death grip on the limbs loosened as my adrenaline ebbed. The choice to stay huddled up in the tree seemed best. The tree's pine needles kept me dry enough when a light sprinkle began, as well as providing some protection from the wind.

Settling between three decent sized branches, I did my best to prepare to wait the night out. However, it was no sooner after I had gotten comfortable that the smell of burning wood drifted under my nose.

Breathing deep, I twisted my neck around to try pinpoint the direction the smoke was coming from. It was the most comforting thing, smelling so strongly I didn't have a very hard time imagining the blazing fire it came from.

Unable to see anything through the trees, I began to climb higher. Surely I would be able to spot the fire from the top, for the tree was more than tall enough to give me a good view. By the time I reached the upper branches the sky had grown a bit lighter. Birds began to stir and flutter around me, chirping as they rose.

Peering over the treetops, I was able to see a steady stream of smoke billowing out from a small clearing in the valley of two hills. The fire was bright and looked about a few miles away. For a moment I was apprehensive to follow the smoke. Worst case scenarios played in my head but, seeing that I was in the middle of nowhere, going there outweighed those possibilities. .

As I climbed out of the tree I began to notice something else odd. Drawing my eyes up to another tree, I found myself staring at another pair of wary eyes. At first, I wasn't sure If I was really seeing a monkey. A twig snapped somewhere close by drawing my attention elsewhere. When I looked back I found the monkey had vanished.

A rustling in the bushes put on a pause on my wonderings. Although the sky had lightened, it was still relatively dark underneath the foliage. An unsettling feeling swept over me as the rustling drew nearer. The small hairs stood up on the back of my neck when what I recognized as a huge tyrannosaur with well muscled legs crept into view.

My breathing stopped. I could hear the sound of it's tail sweeping over the bush as it came to a pause near the tree I had pressed myself up against. Tears rolled down my eyes as I stood completely paralyzed with fear. This was not the Earth I knew. Had I gone back in time?

The sound of the Tyrannosaur smelling the air silenced all my thoughts. This was it, he surely could smell me. My sweat was drenched with fear. Yet after what felt like an eternity, the large beast continued on his way.

I nearly fainted when the tip of his tale all almost hit my face, as the appendage swayed side to side. I did not dare to move a muscle until it had vanished from sight,. To say I had been discouraged from ever leaving the spot in which I stood would have been a gross understatement.

Mouth open as if I were silently screaming, I slid down the trunk of the tree to sit flat against it. I was suddenly wishing this was a bad dream, I tapped my bare heels together and whispered aloud ' _There's no place like home. There's no place like home…'_ .However I was no Dorothy and I certainly didn't have any red slippers either.

After sitting rigid for a good long while I managed to find my courage. Or, perhaps it was the sudden pang of hunger that suddenly overwhelmed me? Either way, I peeled myself from the damn bark and carefully began following the scent of the fire.

My nose carried me through the thick wood while my feet quickly became caked with grass and mud as I stepped over rocks and twigs. I had to stop a few times when they started to cramp up and It was in those moments I feared a predator would stumble upon me. I didn't know what else was lurking in this mysterious forest. I didn't want to find out.

After crossing a narrow stream the sound of a crackling fire caught my ears. excitement, anxiety, and hope swelled in my chest as I began running toward the sound. I wasn't very far now. I had grown so hungry, so numb, so tired. I hoped there was food. Warmth was a guarantee.

However, it seemed my luck was ill after all, for just when I made to push through the last few lines of brush, a deep growl commanded me to a halt. Slowly, I looked to my left. I found myself face to face with a very large, prehistoric-looking, feline.

The mighty T-rex did not rule alone, as it was now clear saber-toothed cats roamed these woods as well. It's amber eyes seemed to pierce my soul as it drew back its lips to reveal abnormally large teeth. I watched terror as a large amount of drool fell down one of the large canines.

The realization that I was about to be someone's breakfast dawned on me as the cat readied itself to pounce. Letting out a scream I did the exact opposite of what one should ought do when confronted with a predator; I ran.

My feet didn't carry me far before I managed to stub my toes on an uplifted root. I was sent tumbling to met the Earth with a hungry cat on my heels. It seemed there was no way of escaping my fate now.

And yet, in the brief seconds before my head made painful contact with the ground, I heard the distinct sound of the animal crying out as if it were in pain. My eyes began to flutter as I started to drift into unconsciousness. Yet not before I caught a blurred glimpse of two blue shoes making their way toward me. I briefly thought I heard a voice but was unable to make out clear words before darkness finally enveloped me.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for such a long chapter! Hope you guys enjoy and please R&R! Chapter two will be up in the next day or two ^^


End file.
